Dreams
by Hooded-Figurine
Summary: A collection of dream/nightmare sequences for various FMA characters. T for death, mostly.
1. Ed

**Rated: T  
For: Voilence/Gore, Character Death****  
Prompt: DotTheAmazing  
Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

Ed's POV  
I'm standing in a rather plain room with Al, who is putting a pile of folded clothes on a chair. "You do realize that you should already be out there, don't you?" I nod, mouth too dry to answer with words. He sighs, "I'lll give you some privacy, I have to go change too. But if I come back and you're not ready, I'll have to get teacher to beat you again." He leaves and heads down the hall, and I lock the door behind him, just to be safe.

The suit is a perfect fit, which it should be since I had to stand in that stupid shop for _hours _to get measured for it. But the stupid tie, I have no freaking idea how to tie it. The last time I wore one I was only 5, and that was a clip on. I swear under my breath and begin untangle the knot when there's a knock on the door. I unlock it and it swings towards me. The girl, no, the **woman **in front of me look surprised, her long hair hanging loose down her back and her face uncharacteristically bearing makeup. Her usual oil stained worksuit is gone, and in its place she wears a floor length white dress. "Oh, Ed. This isn't good."

Unthinkingly, I take her hands in mine. "Winry, what are you talking about?"

She blushes under the makeup, "You're not supposed to see..."

I grin, she's so easy to be around. "Hey, that's just a silly old superstition. Nothing bad is going to happen just because I saw the dress a little early." She smiles up at me, and we both lean a little closer to each other. Just as we're about to kiss, I hear a familiar voice from down the hall. I spin her around and whisper, "Hide."

She nods, and stands behind the door, pressed against the wall as a tropical plant walks into the room. He slams the door behind him and locks it blindly, "Hiya shorty." I bristle at the jibe and he smirks, "What's the matter short stuff? Cat got your tongue?"

"**I'm not short!**" My comeback is accompanied by a punch to his face, and he stumble backwards with the force of it. Winry, silent this whole time, squeaks as he bumps into her, and I stiffen up. One of Envy's hands turns into a blade, and with the other one he grabs her by the hair. His bladed hand goes to her throat, "If you move, she dies."

I decide to try and bluff our way out. "I don't care."

His smirk grows wider, distorting his face as he slides his arm a little. A thin red line appears on her neck, and a strangled noise comes from her throat. "Really? So you won't mind it when I slit her throat." I narrow my eyes and take a few steps forward, putting him almost in my strike range. "Nice! I can finally kill somebody!"

His arm moves more, and Winry's dress begins to turn crimson. "Ed..."

I freeze, realizing that he's actually going to go through with it. He laughs, "All the color just drained from your face! I love it!"

I feel a little bit lightheaded, and as a tear traces its way down Winry's cheek, my knees buckle. "Please… Don't… Not her… Please not her…"

Envy's smirk grows, and he draws his arm swiftly across the front of her neck. He lets go of her hair, and she crumples to the ground. As the door closes behind him I un-freeze, reaching her side with the speed of greased lightning. I place her head on my folded knees, and hold her hand with my right, using the other to smooth hair off of her face. "

Winry… Winry, Winry you can't die. Not now."

I futilely attempt to stop the bleeding, but Envy cut a major vein, and I can only prolong her life by a few minutes at most. "E…d…"

She has trouble even saying my single syllable name. "Winry, don't. Don't talk. Please."

"Ed…?"

Her eyes focus on me slowly, and I choke back a sob. "I'm here, Winry. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to  
get you out of here..."

"Ed... I..."

"Don't talk, just stay with me Winry. I'm going to make you better. Everything's going to be fine."

"Ed... I... I lo... I love..." Her hand falls limp in mine, and I can no longer feel a pulse under the fingers holding closed the wicked gash.

"Winry! Winry!" As gently as possible I pull her up to sit on my lap. She lays limply against me, and her head falls backwards to rest on my shoulder. The awkward angle exposes her neck, crimson from the cut that ended her life. "Winry, Winry!" My cries ring through the building, and I begin to sob, tears pouring uncontrollably down my face. "Winry, Winry, I love you."

* * *

Al's POV  
I turn over, trying to get comfortable on the rough palm fronds we've laid out as beds. Ed is sound asleep a few yards away on his own pile, and he smiles, twitching in his sleep and muttering what sounds suspiciously like 'Winry'. He mutters some more, and then the smile disappears. A minute later, his face contorts in agony and sorrow. "Please… Don't… Not her… Please not her…"

"Brother?"

The pain that's on his face seems to be etched there, and he continues to talk to the air, trapped in his nightmare. "Winry… you can't die. Not now."

"Brother?"

I sit up, what's he seeing? "Winry, don't. Don't talk. Please." I want to wake him up, but I read somewhere that you shouldn't wake someone when they're in the middle of a nightmare. Or was that when they're sleepwalking? "I'm here, Winry. You're safe..."

If anything, now I'm even more concerned. Even when I was awake all night, _every_ night, I never heard him talk in his sleep. "Don't talk, just stay with me Winry... Everything's going to be fine."

"Brother?"

"Winry, Winry! Winry! Winry!" I realize that there are tears pouring down his face, and his voice is softer as he says "Winry, I love you."

"Brother? Are you alright?"

"Yeah Al, I'm fine."

But his voice is thick with tears, and I know him well enough to know when he's hurting. "Brother, you were talking in your sleep."

"Huh? Really? What did I say?"

"Mostly you just said Winry's name a lot. But you sounded pretty scared. And at one point you said 'you can't die'."

"It was nothing Al, just a bad dream."

"Brother, I know when you're lying."

He sighs, knowing from seventeen years of experience that I can be as stubborn as a mule when I want to be. "I saw her Al, in a white dress."

I blink, "You mean her _wedding _dress?"

He smiles, "Yeah, and her hair was down. And you know what? You had to threaten me with a beating from Teacher to get me into my suit."

I chuckle, envisioning the scene. "Yeah, I'll have to won't I?"

He nods, "Yeah, but Envy showed up." His voice sounds like he's about to cry again, "He slit her throat Al. He slit her throat and she died in my arms."

And then he does start crying, sobs shaking his entire frame. The tears begin to soak his clothes, and I hesitantly scoot over to pat him on the back. "It was just a dream brother. Just a dream."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Pretty good nightmare for him, huh?**


	2. Roy

**Rated: T  
For: Voilence/Gore, Character Death****  
Prompt: DotTheAmazing  
Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

Roy's POV

Her smile, I treasure it in all its rarity. But if this is what I have to pay, I'd rather never see it again. "Colonel..." She winces, and the arm that was reaching up to me drops back to her side.

"No, no, not you too." I glare up at the homunculus standing a few yards off, "Envy, what is it about torturing me that you enjoy so much? First my best friend, now my dearest subordinate." Mentally, I curse myself. I've kept my feelings for her secret, and now I've just gone and told this creature about it.

His eyes widen gleefully, "Your _dearest_ subordinate? This is perfect!" He waves my half shredded gloves over his head, changing into Maes. "First your best friend, and now your lover!" He changes to look like the woman who is bleeding in my arms, and I hold her just a little tighter.

"All you can do is change faces. That's all you've got, faces with guilt trips attached. Well it won't work on me any more."

He scowls, the expression actually making him look more like my Lieutenant. "Well then, I suggest you do what we want you to. Her blood should be enough to make the circle, and you know what it looks like."

I look at her. Those eyes that are usually as cold and hard as steel now slightly dim. "I'm sorry, I have to. I won't lose you to." Dipping my finger into the growing pool of blood, I start to draw. The circle takes shape, symbols making a crazy frame that may possibly take my life.

"Sir, don't."

I look at her, at the deceptively thin cut on her neck and the blood it's dripping over both of us. Fullmetal's words ring in my head, though I can't remember when he said them. _The dead do not come back to life, ever._ "I know, but I have to try."

"Yes! Do it! Try. Lose a limb or two. And still fail to bring her back!"

"Shut up Envy." Laying her down, I clap my hands and place them lightly on the circle of blood. As the lightning flashes up around me, I place one hand on her chest, and feel her heart stop beating. "Riza!"

I wake up covered in a cold sweat, actually trembling with the force of the nightmare. I see nothing, but can sense that there isn't anyone else in the room. "So why the hell am I shaking like a leaf?" I phrase the question out loud, as if that will help me find the answer. I lay back down and put one hand on my forehead, "Ugh. It was just a dream, just a freaking dream. She's alright, I'll see her at work." I smirk at my own words, "No, I won't see her, but I'll know she's there. It was just a dream."

* * *

**Yeah, not quite as good as Ed's, but I had a hard time thinking of something for him since we never really get inside his head.**


	3. Riza

**Rated: T  
For: Voilence/Gore, Character Death****  
Prompt: my own imagination  
Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

Aim, fire. Aim, fire. Aim, fire. The action was repetitive, but it was not boring in any way. Not when one miss could mean the end of him. She knew they called her 'The Hawk's Eyes' as a testimony to her skill, but she felt no pride when her shots found their mark. There was no glory in sniping people who might be innocents. People who had friends, and families, who had lives off of the battlefield. Her focus roamed the nearly barren area below, lingering for a moment on the man she had charged herself with protecting. Then her eyes flicked over to the area behind him, where a small cluster of other soldiers were talking over cups of lukewarm coffee. Suddenly, a small movement caught her eye. It was so small, and so close to the soldiers, that it at first appeared to be someone using the bathroom behind a rock. But then she focused on it fully, and saw that it was an Ishbalan. With a gun. Aimed at her charge's back.

She pointed her gun at the man, but was forced to stay her hand when he ducked back behind the rock that hid him from the soldiers on the ground. Resuming her scan restlessly, she jolted when her charge suddenly dropped, limp as an old rag doll. Swinging her gun back around to face the rock, she took a shot at the exposed skin of the killer's neck. But her aim, so infallible even in the midst of the most heated battles, was off. Disrupted by the uncontrollable shaking of her hands. "No." She whispered to herself. "No. No." The rifle fell from her shaking hands; out of the window of the tower she lay in, clattering down the side. "No. No. No. No. No." Unarmed, she lay there, paralyzed with indecision. Should she go down to drag him from the field and into some form of safety? Or should she run down for her gun and shoot the killer?

Standing up, she ran down the stairs and out across the mostly bare field, feeling a bullet lodge in her arm as she ran to the man who she had sworn to protect. His ignition gloves were bloody, his hands pressed to the bullet wound just above his heart. Pulling the first aid kit from her coat pocket, she ripped a piece of gauze off the roll and folded it into a pad, which she placed over his heart. The beat beneath her fingers was faint and irregular, but still he managed to find the energy to glare at her with something akin to disapproval. "Hawkeye, why did you…" He grunted in pain in the middle of his sentence as she applied a little bit of extra pressure in a futile attempt to halt the sluggish flow of blood.

Tears formed at the edge of her eyes, threatening to overflow. "For you."

His breathing became shallower, and his eyes began to glaze over. "That's…"

She placed a hand over his mouth, gently, so as to avoid any possibility of injuring him. "Don't speak." Frantically, she used the small knife in the kit to slice away his military uniform and reveal the wound that was leeching his life onto the ground. With hurried movements, she pulled the roll of gauze out of the box and sliced another strip, which she folded into a new pad and pressed against his wound, securing it with a ripped off piece of medical tape.

"Hawk- Riza." His hand lifted to lightly touch her cheek, commanding her attention as she wrapped the remaining gauze tightly around his chest. "Riza."

The dark eyes, normally so clear and bright, were gradually clouding over as blood drained from his body. She met those eyes with her own teary amber ones, "Sir, don't speak. Please." The tears blurred her vision as she tightened the gauze, feeling blood soaking through already. "I… I won't let you die!"

He smiled serenely, fingers caressing her cheek gently. Idly, he toyed with a strand of her short hair. "Did I ever tell you… how much I like… your hair?"

She shook her head, tears falling onto the now vermilion bandage.

He smiled, "Its… like gold... Why don't you… grow it out?"

She looked at him, tears still running down her face and onto his bandage. "I will. For you."

He touched her hand and smiled weakly at her, "I'd… like that." She clasped his hand and leaned over him, placing an ear over his heart and feeling his pulse fade. "Riza…"

"Yes, sir?"

He scowled a bit, "Call me… Roy… alright?"

She sat up and nodded, "Of course, Roy."

He smiled, "Can I have a last request?"

She blinked in surprise at his joking tone before regaining what little composure she had left, "Yes."

"Give me… a kiss?"

She blinks again, eyes wide, "Si- Roy?"

"That's… my request… One… kiss… From you…"

"Really?" He returns this with a pleading look, and she leaned over again, gently pressing her lips to his. Tears flowed down and they tasted the salt in them until she pulled away.

He smiled at her, then closed his eyes and sighed, "Thank you, Riza."

The beat in his chest vanished, and she wept.

* * *

I sit up in bed, crying without sound, and unable to remember why I'm crying in the first place. Wiping my eyes with a tissue, I search my memory for the reason behind the tears. The only conclusion I can reach is that it was the dream. I struggle to remember, and only come up with a hazy image of Ishbal, and death. Concentrating, I dig deeper in my head for more, and come up with razor sharp images. A fatal bullet wound, blood soaked ignition gloves, bandages wrapped tight with blood seeping through, a kiss, his death. The tears come faster, and I understand why I'm crying. If he dies, what purpose will I have? I have spent so many years pushing him to the top, that if he were to die, my life would have a huge empty hole in it.

"Just a dream. Just a dream. It was all just a dream."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too sure on how this final paragraph turned out, but my unofficial Beta (my little sister) Likes the rest of it. Reviews appreciated!**


	4. RanFan

****

**Rated: T  
For: Violence and mild swearing****  
Prompt: my own imagination  
Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

I look around at the four different hallways in front of me, and decide on the one with an open door spilling light at the end. Grabbing my skirt and lifting it about an inch, I stride down the hallway, cursing under my breath at the builders of this church. The hall is unbelievably long. And by the time I reach the open door I'm certain that my snowy white dress is a dusty gray. The thin silver band on my left ring finger shimmers softly in the light from the open door, and my skirt rustles as I stop.

"Can you help me? I've managed to get lost."

Ling turns around, eyes his widening at the sight of me. "RanFan! What are you doing here? Don't you know its bad luck? For me to see the dress before the altar?" I hear somebody move behind me, and turn, expecting to see one of our friends. But all I see is a black cloth, and it covers my mouth and nose before I can react.

As the world begins to spin and go dark, I fall to the ground. "Shit… Chloroform…"

I open my eyes and see Ling standing in front of me, engaged in a violent fistfight. A hand wraps around his arm, and I cry out without thinking. "Ling!"

He looks back, relief in his eyes. "RanFan! You're alright!"

More hands grab him, and as he attempts to shake them off I get to my feet, hindered by my dress. "Ling!"

"RanF…"

A dripping wet black sack is slipped over his head, and he goes limp. Hands grab me, and I can't fight them in my dress. "Ling! LING! **LING! _LING!_**" Rough hands bind my wrists and ankles before tossing me into the back of an army transport truck. As the truck he's in starts off towards the setting sun, the one I'm in begins to head in the other direction. I continue screaming his name, and my voice rises in both volume and pitch.

I sit up with a scream locked just barely inside of me. Grabbing a pillow with my new automail arm, I smack myself over the head. "No, no." These nightmares have been getting more and more frequent, always a variant of the same fear. That he will come to harm because I fail in my duty. But this one was new. "Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid! It won't happen, it can't happen. I can't let my imagination run away like that." I scold myself in the manner that's now almost routine. "It was just a dream RanFan. Just a stupid, idiotic dream."

* * *

**A/N: Those of you who have read my fic **_A night in a closet _**probably recognize this dream sequence, that is because I thought it was good enough to re-use. If you want a second dream on a certian character, just say the word. Reviews in my inbox make me happy! **


	5. Winry

**Ok, this is a version of the Barry the Chopper bit in the first anime. This time, Ed wakes up earilier and things take a different course.**

**Rated: T  
For: Voilence/Gore, Character Death****  
Prompt: My fic Warehouse of Horrors  
Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

**

* * *

**

I look around frantically when a scream echoes through the large warehouse, that's Ed's voice! He stumbles around one of the large hunks of hanging meat and picks up a rough looking rod from the ground. He stands in front of me, grating frantically at the chain holding me with the rod. I want to scream at him to hurry, to use alchemy, but the gag reduces my plea to nothing more than a muffled scream. The chain snaps, and I fall into his arms, knees weak with terror. He pulls off the gag and kisses me briefly, sending my already panicked body into a complete shutdown.

With me in his arms, he starts to run in a random direction, dodging around the hanging meat. He rounds another piece, and stops so fast that he almost falls over. The man in front of us smiles manically, pointing his cleaver at us. "Come on! I just wanna chop you up!"

Ed clutches me tighter, "No way. I won't let you."

"Won't _let_ me? Won't _let_ me? A little shrimp like you won't _let_ me chop him up?"

Ed bristles, but his voice is perfectly calm as he sets me on my feet. "Winry, can you make it to that door?"

I shake my head, leaning heavily on him and clutching his arm so tightly that I'm probably cutting off circulation. "I don't even think I can stand up on my own."

Barry smiles, "Ahh, young love is so sweet. Now let me chop you up!"

The cleaver whistles through the air, and Ed crumples. I collapse as well, and shake his shoulder, "Ed! Ed, get up! Please! Get up! Ed!"

"He can't hear you where he is sweetie."

I look at the spreading pool of blood spilling from the cut on his throat, and he laboriously turns his head. "Winry... Run..."

Applying pressure to the gash, I look pleadingly at the madman standing over us. "Please, help him! Help him!"

Barry raises the now bloody cleaver over his head as soldiers burst in through a door nearby and aim their guns, "Put down the knife and step away from the children!"

"No." I see the gleaming red blade slice through the air and hear the guns fire, and I scream.

Ed's POV  
I grab a glass from the cabinet and pull it down, scooping some ice out of the freezer and turning on the tap to fill my glass with water. I hear a scream from upstairs, and drop the glass into the sink, leaving the water running as I bolt up the stairs. I burst into her room without a second thought, "Winry!" Kneeling by her bed, I grab her arms and force her to face me, "Winry, snap out of it!"

She whimpers and squeezes her eyes shut tighter, "Ed…"

"Winry, I'm fine. It was just a dream."

She shudders, "I know, but it felt so real. I… Ed, don't leave me."

I give her a quick, awkward hug as Al and Granny appear in the doorway. "I won't. It was just a dream."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I lied to you at the end of Warehouse, I was trying to _re_-write this nightmare, but wound up going in a comepletely different direction.**


End file.
